Parental controls of modern televisions and/or television receivers enable consumers to restrict what is viewed on a television, often requiring a password to be entered to view restricted television programming. However, password protection and similar techniques can be hacked and/or otherwise bypassed, and provide little or no information to a consumer regarding what restricted programming is accessed or if any attempts were made to access restricted programming. Moreover, creating and managing parental controls are often confined to the television on which the parental controls are to be implemented.